Question: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression: ${-2k+(-4k)+5}$
Explanation: Combine the ${k}$ terms: − 2 k + ( − 4 k ) + 5 = = ( − 2 − 4 ) k + 5 − 6 k + 5 { \begin{eqnarray} -2{k} + (-4{k}) + 5 &=& (-2 - 4){k} + 5\\ &=& -6{k} + 5 \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $-6k + 5$.